Plot Bunny
by Chyna Rose
Summary: What if. What if Vademon never went looking for the 8th child. What if Tai & Co never returned home. What if life at home passed at a normal rate. And what if new DD were called.
1. Chapter 1

Plot Bunny

-For lack of a better title

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer/Author's Note: I do not own Digimon. If I did, it would never get on US TV outside maybe of Cartoon Network's Adult Swim. This started out as an answer to Cristin's challenge, but I'm not too sure it qualifies. There are three core changes I made to the cannon. 1) Iori's father never died. 2) Osamu never died, although the car did hit him. Better his hearing and a leg then his life. 3) I'm using the Avalon time difference; a fact that may disqualify this fic (It's also something that not every Digi fan may understand). Avalon time (aside from coming from the Gargoyles fandom) runs on a 1:24 hour conversion. Which means that every hour spent in the Digital World, is the same as a day on Earth. An Earth year would then take fifteen days and two hours to pass in the Digital World. Which means that Takari would be criminal -even in Japan. Hell, Takeru/anyone would be criminal. Be on the look out for a guest appearance by the characters of CSI. I apparently didn't clean out the Grissem as Daisuke's uncle plot bunny warren well enough.

@-----

          Daisuke flopped down on his bed with a sigh. The day had not gone very well. It wasn't so much that there was a single disastrous event, as a string of small disappointments. Still, it was enough.

          "Rough day?"

          "You have no idea."  Daisuke replied to the teen that just entered.

          "Want to talk about it?"  he asked, pushing a lock of blue hair back behind his ear as he sat down on the bed. Daisuke turned to face him for a moment. He then lay on his stomach.

          "Backrub?"  He pleaded pitifully.

          "That bad?"  Ken asked as he moved to comply. As he straddled the auburn-haired teen, the only reply he got was a defeated nod. "Talking about things usually helps." 

          "I swear that my English teacher hates me and is out to get me."

          "It can't be **that** bad."

          "Oh? You remember that test I was telling you about last week?"

          "That was the one about food right?" 

          "Yep. She gave me an F on it because she said I must've cheated. Never mind that it was baby stuff."

          "Maybe you should talk to the principal about testing out of English. After all, you have been speaking it since you were five."

          "I guess so. But I still need to learn a foreign language, and English's the only one they offer. But that wasn't all. You remember Yoshi, right?"

          "Small guy with the green spiky hair and glasses?"

          "Yeah. Well we had to do this science project together. He **never** did a lick of work, but had the sheer **nerve** to take all the credit and say that I was the slacker. Mmmmm. That's the spot. And Hikari **still** acts like I'm a obsessed stalker after her. How the hell can she take barely saying hi to her as a sign of undying affection, I'll never know. 

          "Give her some slack. Loosing you brother, especially under mysterious circumstances, is bound to have a lasting effect on a person."

          "I can understand being a little out of it if Jun left and never came back one day, I guess, but I still don't see how that connects to thinking that someone's following you around like a lovesick puppy."

          "Well, you do kind of look like her brother…" 

          "Still doesn't make sense to me, even if I **do **look a bit like him -unless she has some weird repressed incest thing going on. It's not even like I tried to pursue her. I said once, just **once**, that yeah she looked cute. I was **eleven**; I didn't even like girls back then." 

          "So you're saying that you would rather go out with Kiki?" Ken asked as he stopped and moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. Daisuke rolled over onto his back to look at him.

          "Of course not. I have nightmares about her suffocating me with breasts and then hacking me up so that I fit in her fridge. Besides, girls do nothing for me. Kaworu on the other hand…"

          Before Daisuke could say anything more, he found himself pinned under Ken. The gleam in Ken's eye led to a playful wrestling match that soon led to something even more pleasurable.

@-----

          The mall stretched out before them like a village ripe for the pillaging. They were armed, not with swords, but with cash. They were ready to conquer this world of retail, and woe to any who got between them and their prize. They owned this place.

          "So which store do you want to try first?" Miyako asked her friend. The lavender haired girl scanned the familiar ground.

          "How about the music store. I think they have that new CD I want."

          "I thought your mom didn't like you listening to that kind of music."

          "She doesn't. But she also doesn't have to know that I have it."

          "True. But what if she finds it in your room?"

          "I'll tell her someone gave it to me. It's worked before."

          'And to think some people confuse you with an angel."

          "People get what they deserve Miya."

          "Does Daisuke really deserve…"

          "You yourself pointed out that I'm now angel. **Don't** get on my bad side."

          "But Hikari…"

          "The subject's closed. And you better remember what I can do if pushed far enough."

          "You wouldn't!"

          "You know me better than anyone. Just try it."

          "All right. But I still don't like what you're doing to him."

          "I never said you had to. He made a fool of me, and for that he must pay. Now I think I saw the American rock section over there."

@-----

          The two young boys were a flurry of movement as they exchanged blows with their wooden practice swords under the watchful eye of their sensei. A small head peeked around the corner hoping to observe what was going on without drawing the notice of the three males in the dojo.

          "Why don't you come in Sakura?" Asked the elder man overseeing the practice. The intruding head disappeared, only to be replaced a moment later by a young girl. She quietly made her way over to the man, head bowed in perceived shame.

          "I'm sorry grandfather."

          "Sakura, you have nothing to be sorry for. Please, sit and watch. You're brother is doing quite well, but he still keeps his body too rigid."

          "Grandfather, do you think I could learn to fight like that?"

          "Perhaps when you are older and if your parents agree. But this is something that takes years of dedication and a lot of hard work."

          "Mina said that girls can't fight."

          "There is no reason that a girl cannot learn any of the martial arts. The focus and the inner strength such arts provide is just as important for girls as for boys. And while it is traditional for girls to learn the finer arts as opposed to Kendo, in these modern times they can achieve anything they set their minds and hearts to."

          The two lapsed into a mutual and meditative silence. They watched as the combatants parried with each other. Soon, they broke apart, and began their ending ritual. Once their faces were revealed, and they had paid their respects to their teacher, Iori turned to face his sister.

          Even despite the age difference between them, Iori couldn't help but be like a second father to Sakura. It was not something he could help. Iori's personality was practically a carbon copy of his father, and as he was nine at the time of sister's birth, he volunteered to help with her without a moment's hesitation. True he got some flack about it from his friends, but he never let it get to him. As it turned out, Iori's attitude towards his baby sister was his mother's secret weapon in her quest to find a suitable wife for him. Not that Iori actually **knew** about his mother's attempts to marry him off. Of course if he did know, he wouldn't do anything to disrupt the process. The truth of the matter was that such an act wouldn't come as such a surprise to him given his family's general traditional attitude.


	2. Chapter 2

Plot Bunny

-For lack of  better title

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: Hello and welcome to Plot Bunny chapter two. If you will take a look at the disclaimer in chapter one, you will see that Toei – not me – owns Digimon and that this is somewhat AU. If you find yourself getting disturbed by such ideas like two boys in love and feel that you are about to flame, please make use of the back button located at the top of your browser. Yagami Hikari will be your non-villain antagonist, and Inoue Miyako will be your sycophant for this chapter. I hope you enjoy the fic, and thank you for choosing Chyna Rose for your Digimon fanfic needs.

@-----

"Daisuke, Ken, you're gonna be late if you don't get your asses out of bed right now!"

Jun's shout had its desired effect. With a muffled groan, a mass of red-brown hair poked out from under a pile of blankets on the bed. The hair was followed by the rest of a head, which looked blearily at the clock on the nightstand, and then disappeared under the covers. The heap rustled for a while, and emitted a few strange squeaks and a strangled moan. Eventually, a head emerged again. This head was different from the first, as the hair was a curtain of deep, dark blue. But this new head didn't disappear. It was joined by a hand, and the covers were pulled back revealing two teens.

Ken regretfully disentangled himself from Daisuke. The latter had settled himself between the former's legs, and had been focusing his attention on the erect organ that he had found there. It wasn't that Ken didn't enjoy the attention (quite the opposite really), but he realized that if he didn't nip this in the bud, then they would never get out of bed. And **that **would surely lead to disaster. 

That Ken and Daisuke were dating, was common knowledge. Both the Motomiyas and the Ichijoujis shrugged when they learned of the romance growing between their youngest. Neither family saw anything wrong with it, love being love and all, and were fully ready to support the boys' relationship as long as they were happy. Family happiness mattered more than what others said, and this philosophy had led to the termination of a few minor friendships (which was no great loss as the 'friends' involved were a bunch of petty little gossips with nothing better to do. Mrs. Motomiya never **did** like them much).

But that they were lovers was something they kept between themselves. There were many reasons for this. Chief among them was that they were only fifteen. Aside from the fact that fifteen year olds tend to hide stuff from their parents, the parents of fifteen year olds have funny ideas about sex. Namely that the fifteen year olds in question shouldn't be having any. The Motomiyas and the Ichijoujis might be more progressive when it came to their children, but they weren't **that** progressive. Thus the need for secrecy. 

Breakfast was a quiet affair, as tended to be the case. Ken was never really very talkative, and Daisue kept silent in dread of the school day ahead. Daisuke's dread when it came to school was something that worried his mother. It was a relatively recent thing, as they go. When he was younger, he was excited about going to school. By the time he was in middle school, the enthusiasm had tapered off to disinterest. In high school, things had gotten worse. Oh, he still made an effort to maintain good grades, but it was clear that his heart wasn't in it.

It wasn't that Daisuke found the school work difficult. He was far from stupid, after all. Daisuke's school problems steamed from the people in the school; both students and teachers. Daisuke wasn't popular; through no fault of his own. Although the bulk of the student body just left him alone, there were a few cliques that had made it their business to make his life a living hell. He had also drawn a bad lot of teachers. Most were indifferent to the bullying he was the target of. A few actively hated him. Separately, he could have tolerated wither of these. But together, they created an environment that most people would consider counter productive to learning. If it wasn't for Ken's stabilizing presence, it was doubtful Daisuke would have stayed in school this long. Not that anyone aware of what was going on in school would've been surprised by his dropping out or trying to kill himself.

@----- 

The day started like any other. Daisuke and Ken sat in homeroom, talking quietly to each other and ignoring the few items thrown in their direction. This was not hard to do; most of what was thrown, missed. The teacher ignored this activity; instead, her attention was absorbed with whatever it was that she was frantically writing. Not unusual for this particular teacher. That's not to say that she was a bad teacher. She was a great teacher who loved her subject and made sure to pass that on to her students. She would just rather use the time in homeroom to work on her various little pet projects and ideas. As long as the class was reasonably well behaved (no yelling, no fighting, no stripping (you'd be surprised what some kids tried to get away with), no excessive PDAs…), they could do whatever they wanted. She was a stricter in her classes though, and didn't put up with much nonsense.

But this was homeroom; not her class. A pen sailed past Daisuke's ear to bounce off Satoshi's head. Satoshi turned back to yell at Shigeru, who he had thought threw the thing. This lead to a small shouting match between half the class that eventually needed the teacher's intervention. Ken looked at his watch and nodded.

"Eight fifteen. Right on time" Ken commented mostly to himself. Daisuke sighed. It was going to be a **long** day.

@----- 

"Now can anyone tell me one of the major changes brought on by the Meiji Restoration? Yagami-san?"

Hikari looked up from where she wasn't quite paying attention. It wasn't that it was a bad class… It simply wasn't all that exciting; just a bunch of names and dates that needed to be memorized. The mind had a tendency to wander on occasion.

"Japan became open to foreign trade?"

"Correct. As you may remember, foreign trade had been **severely** limited during the…"

Having dodged the bullet of being called out for not paying attention, Hikari began to once again tune out the teacher. Seven years. It had been seven years since her brother had disappeared along with six other children during a camping trip. Seven years was a long time to wait for their safe return. After seven years, even the police who had been so helpful in searching for them (for him), began to talk about Letting Go and Moving On With Life – even that nice Officer Hida, who had the told them continually to hold onto the hope that they would be found alive and well. After seven years (unless there was evidence to suggest otherwise), missing people were declared legally dead. On August first, exactly seven years to the day, it would be official: Ishida Takeru, Ishida Yamato, Kido Jyou, Tachikawa Mimi, Takenouchi Sora, and Yagami Taichi were dead. He would never be coming back.

'He promised. He promised me that he'd always be there for me. That I'd be just **itching** to get him off my back, and he'd still be right by my side. Forever. He lied to me. He **lied** to me!'

"Yagami-san!"

"Ye… yes… Souma-sensei?" Hikari asked, caught completely off-guard. She hadn't thought that she'd been spacing off so bad "I'm sorry. I'm not feeling very well. May I please go to the bathroom?"

Miyako looked at her friend with concern. Hikari's face was very pale, and her eyes were starting to fill with unshed tears. Miyako couldn't blame her friend for being upset. As much as she hated her brother and sisters at times, she couldn't imagine what she'd do if one of them disappeared into thin air one day.

At the teacher's word of permission, Hikari virtually flew out of the room. Mrs. Souma didn't have the heart to reprimand Hikari for running. It was well known among the staff (and most of the student body) what had happened to the Yagami family nearly seven years ago.

@----- 

Iori Hida carefully made his way through the crowd in the hallway, doing his best to support his good friend and teammate. The other youth had been hurt in a freak class accident (though he had seen the whole thing, Iori **still** wasn't sure how it had happened), and Iori had been the one asked to help him to the infirmary. He would soon come to regret the decision to help his friend.

It all started when he was making his way back to class; alone. His friend was in the competent care of the nurse, and working on reducing the swelling in his ankle. The nurse saw no reason for Iori to stay and wait until his friend was ready to leave, and had told Iori to go back to class. In hindsight, Iori thought once events panned out, he should have insisted that he stay until his friend was released back into class. It would've saved him a **lot** of trouble.

A confrontation had started in the hall between a couple of students. Two of these students in particular, were known for not getting along. Hikari Yagami, a somewhat popular cheerleader from class 2-D, had levied a heavy insult at Daisuke Motomiya; best friend of Ken Ichijouji, and first string soccer player from class 2-B. Daisuke had risen to the bait and returned the favor. The two went verbally back and forth a bit, drawing in Ken and Miyako (who were never really very far from the side of their respective friends). The trading of words soon became blows, and before he had time to process what had happened, Iori found himself drawn into the fight – for no other reason than that he had been unfortunate enough to be too close to the combatants to avoid it. The teacher who had intervened in order to break up the fight, didn't care about details like who started it, why it was started, or the fact that Iori had been an innocent bystander who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Detention, and a short lecture of disappointment had been given to all five of them regardless of their role in the fight. Iori could only hope that his parents and grandfather would understand.  


End file.
